


【psくん】ピースサインくん的愉快直播

by jinkou



Category: Nijisanji, にじさんじ
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dildos, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Other, camboy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkou/pseuds/jinkou
Summary: ピースサインくん做色情直播的故事。
Kudos: 26





	【psくん】ピースサインくん的愉快直播

**Author's Note:**

> 没懂直播文怎么写，全是自我解释  
> 1.人物名称对话内使用日语，对话外使用汉语  
> 2.全是OOC  
> 3.基本没有什么实际剧情  
> 4.本文的ピースサインくん和伏見ガク是不同人
> 
> 敏感内容注意避雷：  
> 1.有色情直播的情节  
> 2.有使用道具的情节

黑屏待机的直播间突然亮了起来，一个穿着类似大正时期的衣服的男人戴着口罩，出现在了屏幕里，他看着摄像头，下意识将视线往下挪至屏幕位置，对着画面皱着眉头整理了一下两鬓的碎发。  
“啊，啊，啊。”直播间传来了稍带慵懒感觉的男声，声音像是刚睡醒没多久那样，拖长尾音，带着少许黏糊的感觉。屏幕里的人调整了一下摄像头，尽量将自己的脸调整至画面中间，眼睛注视着屏幕的边缘，看着评论滚动的速度逐渐加快，“能听见我的声音吗？”  
「晚上好！」  
「晚上好，辛苦了！」  
「爆速创建了账号」  
「来了吗，臭小鬼」  
「呀吼——」  
“啊，听得见吗。评论刷得好快，啊，这个操作好难用。”画面外传来了键盘和鼠标的“喀嗒喀嗒”声，“peace!——晚上好，我是にじさんじ所属主播伏見ガク……的模仿者ピースサイン。虽然很想像平时那样直接模仿伏見ガクさん……伏見ガク说话，但是毕竟在这种地方直播，被企业找上门来可是一件麻烦事。嗯……还是谨慎点比较好呢，假如惹出了什么麻烦，对我而言也很难处理。能听清楚我说话吗？”  
「声音有点小」  
「声音需要调大一点」  
他视线移动至屏幕的另一边，画面外的右手动了一下，开始调整直播间的音量。  
「是伏見ガク的直播间吗？」  
“那家伙怎么可能会在这种地方播嘛，会炎上的，明天会被‘做着早餐直播的清爽大哥哥背后居然在做这种事！’之类标题的讨论贴给刷屏吧？是模仿者哦，不是本人。”  
「那你也别打着伏見ガク的名号做这种直播」  
“Cosplay，这是伏見ガク的Cosplay。这个平台不是也很常出现吗，一边Cosplay一边做的直播。为了这次直播我可是准备了很久呢。”自称为ピースサイン的人突然靠近摄像头，对焦在眼睛上，能看见他眼角旁特意画上了一抹红色眼影，因为画得不熟练，左右眼并不完全对称，眼角也没有本尊那般上翘起来。“幸好戴着口罩只需要弄一下眼睛就可以，看到了吗这个红色的眼影，我画了超久的，真是羡慕那些每天都有那么多空闲时间在画眼影的人。对对，我还很努力地戴上了黄色美瞳哦。很帅吧？当然说很可爱也可以，只要是夸我的话我通通都接受。”  
「化妆技巧太差了wwwww」  
「熟练的人几分钟就能画好」  
「因为脸很好看所以意外地让人火大」  
「和ガクくん有些微妙的区别」  
“嗯哼哼……是吧？不过穿着这套衣服做这种直播也很碍事啊，要不要换套衣服呢？”  
「这样就不像ガクくん了」  
「穿着书生的这套衣服比较好」  
「你是不是没买其他衣服？」  
“但是弄脏的话干洗很麻烦吧？而且干洗还很贵，这套衣服又不能直接放洗衣机里。”  
「¥5000:洗衣费」  
“什么？以为这样就可以让我穿了吗，到时候沾上了什么奇怪的东西，洗衣店店员拿到衣服的时候会很奇怪吧？总不能说‘诶……这是在做不见的人的直播的时候弄上的’这样的话吧，多羞耻啊。以为打钱就可以达成所有愿望这种单纯想法还是收起来比较好哦？以后会被社会毒打的。不过今天是第一次直播，所以还是穿着吧，毕竟再怎么说我也是打着那位大人物的模仿者的旗号做直播的，不努力靠近一些会被炎上吧？虽然模仿着他做这样直播会被骂得更惨就是了。”  
「初见，现在要准备开始了吗？」  
「口罩能摘下来吗？」  
“口罩不会摘噢，因为肯定会被人特定，然后发布在网上的吧，好可怕。”  
「好好奇脸长什么样」  
「肯定因为长得丑才戴的吧」  
「摘下来肯定就不像伏見ガク了吧」  
“诶……不像伏見ガク吗，我的朋友们都说很像呢，当然只是说声音。我模仿他说话的视频还获得了很多高评价呢，最新发布的模仿短视频还获得了130多个赞哦。很多吧？嗯，咳咳……”他用手握拳抵在嘴边，清了清嗓子，用浑浊的声音对着麦克风大声喊，“Peace——！我是にじさんじ所属虚拟主播伏見ガク，直接叫我ガク就好！”  
「哈？」  
「不像」  
「不许用这种声音模仿他说话」  
「杀了你」  
「谁？」  
「130个赞很多吗？啊对了，忘了你是底边」  
「不要侮辱ガクくん」  
「给你打-3分吧，满分100分」  
「走夜路的时候小心点」  
“诶……好可怕，所以说伏見ガク的粉丝很没有素质啊，你们真是一路人。”他在键盘上飞快地打着字，大力地按下了回车键。  
「ピースサインくん最強！ピースサインくん最強！ピースサインくん最強！ピースサインくん最強！」  
“诶？不要在这里发这种评论啊，这里又不是Nic●nic●，会给别人添麻烦的吧。不过很感谢你，虽然是在玩梗，但我还是很开心。”  
「刚刚那是你自己发的吧」  
「看到你打字了」  
「与其做这种事不如快点开始如何？」  
「不要浪费时间」  
“不是我自己打的评论哦？有证据吗?没有证据就用这种心态揣测别人，看来伏見ガク的粉丝们不仅素质低还很阴暗啊……好，警察先生，就是这群人，诽谤！”  
「哈？」  
「你是来吵架的吗？」  
「好，低评价！」  
「因为你这句话我又按了一次订阅按钮」  
「没女朋友又没朋友还在做色情直播的童贞有资格说我们吗？」  
他皱起眉头，深吸了一口气，眼睛僵直地盯了屏幕上不断滚动的评论好一会儿。  
“为什么每次都抓着女朋友和童贞的点不放呢?就因为打击到我一次，所以次次都在提这件事吗？这种烦人程度和更年期的人一个样。”  
「你嘴稍微甜一点也不会有这种结果」  
「这毕竟是事实」  
「居然还真的被打击到了，好好笑」  
“你们肯定也和我一样没有朋友也没有恋人吧，否则怎么会在周末晚上不是和恋人去约会看而是这种直播。真是些烂人呢，虽然做这个的我也是烂人就是了。”  
「被你说对了感觉很不甘心」  
「对不起」  
「我来当你男朋友吧，或者你来当我男朋友也可以」  
「叔叔给你钱，今晚陪陪叔叔好不好？」  
「我推掉了约会专门来看你的直播」  
「我现在在和恋人一起看哦」  
「正因为你这样的心态才交不到女朋友啊」  
「现在才来抱歉，几点开始？」  
“再等五分钟，晚上6点45分准时开始。你们应该很开心吧，毕竟他本人可不会做这种直播，现在可是有和他很像的代替品来满足你们的欲望了哦。毕竟人总是喜欢看那些光明磊落的人堕落的瞬间嘛，本人做不到的话只能让我这种人来做了。”  
他瞄了一眼评论区，又在键盘上迅速敲了几个字，再按下回车键。  
「我是为了ピースサインくん专门过来看的」  
“哇！谢谢你，虽然知道说假话，但我还是很开心！”  
「我也是」  
「我也是来看ピースサインくん的」  
「ピースサインくん很可爱哦」  
「我是ピースサインくん的粉丝」  
「来之前我已经对着ピースサインくん的色色图片来了几发」  
“诶？”他看着评论里的大量的支持自己的评论，一时间有点不太适应，口罩遮住了他因惊喜而不自觉上扬的嘴角，但从眼睛明显眯起的弧度来看，就像是追求已久的宝物突然出现在自己面前一般，难以抗拒。  
「毕竟只有你会做这种直播啊」  
「带着口罩的脸很像ガクくん哦，声音也很像」  
「会一直支持你的！想细细地抚慰你的屁股」  
「ピースサインくん的乳头叔叔我能第一时间看到吗？」  
「看着和ガクくん很像的人做总觉得很刺激」  
「我馋他身子很久了」  
「ピースサインくん❤❤❤想看你色色的表情❤❤❤」  
「先把衣服脱了如何？」  
「想看脸，口罩摘下来」  
他皱着眉头，看着评论信息，又将视线移开，试图避开“伏見ガク”的相关字眼，明明在依附他的人气却试图想从他的印象里逃离开来，不用想也知道这只是在无理取闹。他在键盘上打了些什么，又逐一删除，他很想说些什么，但无论说什么都会被打上“伏见学的模仿者如是说”的标签，虽然这是他自找的。他大力吸了一口气，试图吸入新鲜空气让胸腔内那不断在搔挠着的无形利爪平静下来，但莫名的焦躁感持续挤压着胸部，顺着脊椎爬上去，一并紧握着他的脖颈，呼吸进去的空气被拦截住，无论如何大口呼吸，脑袋也清醒不起来。他整理了下口罩，像是在求救一般，抬头看了眼墙上的钟，指针指向了45分，这才让他松了口气。  
“好，45分到了，那我们开始吧。”  
他将身子伸出了屏幕外面，底下传来了翻找东西的杂音，窸窸窣窣了好一阵子，他才再次回到屏幕中间，将手里的物品展示给观众看。  
“今天的晚饭是——这个！噔噔！开玩笑的，今晚要用的是这个。”他拿起肉色的仿真性器在摄像头前晃来晃去，转了个圈。底座是吸盘设计，低端有数个按钮，应该是被设计为既可以贴在地板或墙上使用，也可以手握，并开启震动功能慢慢享受的产品。  
「噢噢！出现了！」  
「光是拿着这个东西就觉得好色」  
「好期待！」  
“前几天刚到的，今天刚洗干净，还没用过。”他转动着手里的棍状物，不太好意思直接和手里的东西对视，虽然拇指食指抓住顶端在摄像头前晃着手中的物品的动作看上去很自然，但他眼睛紧紧盯着屏幕飞速弹出的评论的紧张神情，怎么看都没有做过这种事的经验。“我还查了很久包裹会不会有泄漏信息的可能，不过感觉保密工作做得挺好的。”  
「这个看上去好大啊」  
「ピースサインくん这个小色鬼❤」  
「要用这个做吗？」  
「难不成以前没做过？」  
「和你很配呢wwww」  
「在紧张吗？」  
“紧张？不，没有这回事。”他迅速回答，声音却止不住颤抖，他咽一口唾沫，将假性器竖直放在摄像头旁，再次走出摄像范围外，传来了打开柜子又关上的声音。他很快又回到了摄像头前，手里拿着润滑剂，全新的润滑剂甚至还没被撕开盖子上的封条。他用指甲试图将封条抠下，在边缘处弄了许久，撕不下来，最后还是拿出剪刀刮开了封条。  
「打不开吗？让叔叔帮你？」  
「手在抖哦，真可爱」  
「果然是第一次吧」  
「是处女吗wwwwwww」  
「都是全新的，以前没用过？还是为了这次直播专门买的？」  
“虽然这里是些下流话也不会被ban的平台，但这么露骨的话真亏你们说得出口啊。”他望向手里抚摸着的物品，连忙避开了眼神，像是犯了什么禁忌，看到了不应该看的东西似的。他知道这样肯定又会被屏幕后的一群人嘲讽，但即便嘴上怎么要强，毕竟他也只是个和别人坦诚相见的机会也仅限于澡堂、泳池一类的地方的人，就连买这种东西，也是第一次，还像个笨蛋一样查了一大堆资料才敢下手。他看着评论，抚摸上摄像头前的假性器，手部的动作十分缓慢，羞耻心让他想要放开这根棍状物，但却像被棍状物牢牢抓住了一般，无法松开，只能持续这种只是接触着却又没有下一步动作的胶着状态，来维持自己看上去好像经验很丰富的尊严。  
「动作很青涩嘛」  
「明明外表看上去很色，结果却很纯情呢」  
「ピースサインくん有玩弄过自己的后面吗？」  
“诶？这可是隐私哦，尊重他人隐私这个句子有听说过吗？”  
「想知道……」  
「可以说一下吗？」  
「¥100:隐私费」  
“100日元就想买下我的隐私，在你眼里我的隐私就只值这个价格吗？”  
「想知道更多ピースサインくん的事」  
「不能说吗？告诉我们嘛」  
「想更深入了解你」  
他犹豫了起来，此时此刻像是站在了舞台中央，被台下数不清的人群注视着，从未享受过的在聚光灯下的感觉，此时此刻融入屏幕发出的清冷的光之中，投射在自己身上。明明没有这个打算，嘴却像是要故意透露他的秘密一样，想要满足屏幕后的人的无理要求。“……以前有把手指伸进去哦，但是别的就没有放过进去。”像是在为自己挽回尊严一样，“嘛，毕竟没有男朋友也没有女朋友，你们平时自行处理的时候也会做些让自己舒服起来的事情吧？一个道理，只是因为偶然发现这样很舒服就尝试了一下，没有做什么出格的事。”  
「舒服吗？」  
「就是说今天的直播是第一次放其他东西进去吗？」  
「ピースサインくん好H」  
「预祝处女毕业」  
「我会用着双眼记录着的」  
“舒不舒服什么的，你们直接自己把手指伸进去试试不就好了吗。没错，今天的直播是第一次放入其他东西，很期待吧？我可是专门准备了很久的。毕竟你们这些人很想看吧，光是那种标题上打着个大大的‘第一次’的直播，就可以吸引到一堆人来。观众们都是这么肤浅，快点击下面的订阅按键。”  
「好的，点击两次」  
「已经订阅了」  
「但是很难给朋友推荐呢」  
「对你色色的声音很感兴趣」  
“嗯？要听吗？啊！——啊！——啊！！！哦！！”  
「¥5000：闭嘴费」  
“为什么让我闭嘴的钱是窥探我隐私的钱的500倍？你们的金钱观可能需要回到小学再被教育一下。”  
他解下夸裙腰部的绑带，将夸裙退至脚踝边，紧贴着肌肤的深色平角内裤将几乎未晒过太阳的洁白大腿反衬得更加白皙，他不好意思地夹紧双腿，双手不知道该放在哪，有意无意地遮盖住重要部位。  
“诶……要怎么办呢？”他看着快速滚动的评论，犹豫着，迅速将抓住内裤边缘，想着尽快开始以缓解尴尬，但到了真的要将最隐私的部位展现在众人面前的时候，内裤却像和皮肤融为一体一样，怎么也扯不下来。  
「不脱吗？」  
「我很期待」  
「想看」  
「给我们看看嘛」  
他闭上眼睛，咬紧牙，手不知是因为兴奋还是激动开始颤抖，但还是脱下了内裤。他光着屁股跪坐在地上，调整了摄像头的位置，尽量让整个人都能被拍摄进去。虽然是自己选择要做这件事，但实际到了这个时候，想立刻关掉直播的心情却不断翻涌起来。屏幕里的自己带着口罩，看不出是什么表情，明明和观众隔着屏幕，他却能感受到所有人的视线都集中在他的胯下，而非他本人的脸上。还没兴奋起来的性器官暴露在空气之下，在电脑屏幕的反光下随着他的动作抖动了几下，软趴趴地直面着摄像头。  
「挺可爱啊wwwww」  
「ガクくん应该比这个大吧」  
「还是软软的wwww」  
「是太紧张了吗？加油加油加油ピースサインくん！加油加油加油小ピースサインくん！」  
“我是平均尺寸哦，只是还没有兴奋起来而已。”  
「那就给我们看看兴奋起来的样子」  
「想给你舔」  
「就是这样才交不到女朋友的吧」  
「负起直播主的责任，让我们看点更好看的东西啊」  
「是童贞吗？」  
“……为什么就一定要揪着我是不是童贞这个话题不放呢。你们只能在这里找到优越感了吗？啊啊，因为你问了这个问题导致我心情不好不播了，其他人怪的可是你呢。为什么要在直播的时候说这种事呢，快道歉，快道歉啊！”  
「可怕」  
「呜哇」  
「精神不稳定吗？」  
“你说精神不稳定也可以，反正我平时也会装病换来别人同情。但是你在这个时候说这种话不就很破坏氛围嘛，要是我兴奋不起来的话该怎么办，你们又不会负责。再说了为什么我那么努力在做这种事却还要打击我呢？这样真的太伤人了，我要哭了，呜呜……”  
「又来了，假哭wwww」  
「你的小兄弟也在哭哦」  
「ピースサインくん好可爱，这样可以了吗？」  
「很可爱啊」  
「加油，给我们看看你雄伟的样子，虽然大概率雄伟不起来www」  
「播点让自己兴奋的东西会比较好」  
“突然在这么多垃圾评论里冒出一条这么温柔的评论，被温柔对待的话我说不定会哭出来。不过哭的话观感也很不好，还是算了。”  
他看着屏幕，画面里的自己光着下体瘫坐在地板上，重要部位也耷拉着，看上去狼狈不堪。他皱着眉头，双手伸向裸露着的下半身，抚摸上自己的性器，一只手覆上尚且柔软的器官，缓慢揉搓着。他闭上眼睛，本想这样能想象出或回忆出令自己兴奋的画面，但在一片黑暗里看见的，却是无死角在盯着自己的无数双眼睛。灼热的视线汇集起来，毫无遮挡地像射线一般注视着他正在轻轻抚慰的地方，被注视着的部分像是在被火烧一般，热得出奇。也不知是那数不清的视线还是自己不断揉搓的手的效果，揉搓着的性器逐渐抬起了头，全身血液往下涌动，硬挺起来的速度快得让他感到刺痛。他试图放慢手上的速度，稍稍睁开眼，半眯着眼看着屏幕，评论刷得飞快，他倒也没看清具体都发了什么内容，只是被注视着，就让他获得了比高潮还要满足的快感。  
“……怎么样？如你们所见，现在好好地硬起来了。”  
「好棒」  
「有在好好努力呢」  
「还真的是平均尺寸wwww」  
「颜色很好看哦」  
「形状也很不错」  
“不要自顾自地在那里点评啊，装出一副游刃有余的样子，我都知道的，屏幕后面的有些人也已经脱下了裤子了吧?明明自己都已经忍不住了，还隔着屏幕在那里指指点点，这种人真恶心。”  
「不，我很普通地在一边吃饭一边看」  
「大叔我的大炮已经为ピースサインくん准备好了哦」  
「是在害羞吗」  
「那这群人单手打字的速度还挺快」  
「好可爱」  
「不用飞机杯吗」  
“不用哦。毕竟，那什么，用了的话就有种脱离童贞的感觉，所以不想用。用手不可以吗？”  
「完全就是童贞才会有的想法」  
「只用手吗www好纯情啊」  
「实际上用了也还是童贞呢」  
「在愿望清单上放上飞机杯吧，我会给你买的」  
「为什么买了假阳具」  
「那今天的直播就是脱离处女直播嘛www」  
“……对对。开心吗，脱离处女大放送，是超值服务，没看的都亏了。所以说快点订阅这个频道啊。”  
「ガクくん的频道我倒是订阅了」  
「那么想被人看见自己色色的样子吗？」  
「你可以分享给你的朋友订阅，但是你没朋友，话说朋友会看吗www」  
「想独占这么可爱的ピースサインくん所以绝对不会将这个频道告诉别人的」  
「为了吸引眼球什么事都肯干啊」  
“所以说你们真的不明白。本来这个直播就是想求得别人关注才做的啊，你们以为自己有什么价值能让我在摄像头前脱下裤子。啊啊，反正你们就是自以为是地以为自己是观众就可以随意嘲讽我，明明看得津津有味，为什么就不能对自己坦诚一些，是觉得认同我就会输吗？欸……小学生都没这么幼稚地在这种地方在意输赢吧，虽然小学生不会看这种直播。但是大家都是烂人的话，互相坦诚一点不是更好吗？”  
「叔叔我一直很坦诚哦，都怪ピースサインくん现在兴奋得不行」  
「光是烂人这句话我就能骂你三天两夜」  
「做色情直播却色不起来的废物有什么价值」  
「让我们看看更刺激的一面吧」  
「是感到寂寞了吗？」  
他张开嘴，却无法反驳，喉咙像是被什么堵住了一样，比起无端的谩骂，这句话更让他无法回应。明明自己平时也是口头上说着自己没有朋友，自己很寂寞才做这种事，但那毕竟是伪装成自贬的自我防护。到了被别人真的这么问的时候，就像是自己把尚未愈合的旧伤展现在别人面前，并邀请对方往上面均匀地撒上盐一般，痛得龇牙咧嘴却怪不得别人。  
“……对啊，很寂寞哦。”拉长的尾音带着少许哽咽感，“最近在社交媒体上装病，也没有人来关心我了，连做这种直播也是，明明其他直播间的评论都是那么温柔，怎么到了我这里评论就全是像屎一样烂的评论，好奇怪啊。”  
「难道不是因为你素质不好吗?」  
「行，ピースサインくん最强，这样可以了吗？」  
「精神不稳定指数又大幅度增加了呢」  
「别那么多废话，给我沉溺在快感之中吧，臭小鬼！」  
「什么时候把那根东西插进去？」  
“为什么你说要放我就要放呢？你是我的什么人呢？只是在屏幕对面看着我在自慰，就以为可以对我指指点点。虽然我是会放进去没错。”  
「是想打架吗？」  
「看色情直播看得我下面没硬拳头硬这是第一次」  
「你觉得会不会因为暴言而被ban？」  
「即便戴着口罩，也能特定到你的住址哦，走夜路的时候小心点」  
“欸……好可怕。就因为按你们希望的那样去自慰，就要被这么对待，现在的人脑子是不是都有点问题。”  
他拿起润滑剂瓶子，挤出适量润滑剂在手上，伸手抚摸后穴，粗暴地想要直接将手指伸入，但干燥的后穴却全力抗拒着。他小声咂了下舌，但还是均匀地将润滑剂涂抹在皱褶处，中指向闭合着的后穴施压，试探性地深入。直播前刚做过准备的后穴还处于放松状态，轻易地便将只伸进了指尖的中指吞入，直到整根手指完全没入为止。他拔出中指，后穴像是不舍得手指离开那样，发出了“啵”的水声，他紧张地看着评论栏，但好像没有人注意到刚刚的声音，他松了口气，口罩下发着热的脸稍稍降了点温。  
他合并起食指和中指，再次伸入了后穴，被润滑剂打湿的潮湿后穴像是在暗示进行下一步动作，他的手指微微朝上勾，没找到对的位置，又换了个位置，之前做准备时时常不经意碰到的敏感点像是凭空消失了一般，到处找也找不着。他焦急地抽插着自己的手指，不断变换着位置，却始终没摸到印象中自己前列腺所在的位置。  
他瞄了眼观众数，虽然不记得刚刚的具体数字是多少，但观众数量和自己印象中没有多大出入，稍稍松了口气。刚放下心，又看到数字比刚刚显示的数字减少了“1”，自己的表现与数字不自觉地联系在一起，他不安地用力将手指指腹往印象中的位置一顶，正中红心。下半身一瞬如触电一般，臀部大幅度往上剧烈一顶，吓得他叫了出声。他感觉前端有种酸麻感，低头一看，比刚刚还要挺立起的生殖器在高仰着头，吐出了少许透明汁液。  
他往后穴又多伸进去一根手指，被撑开的后穴稍有些肿胀感，少许的不适却让他更兴奋了起来，压着喉咙，发出了细碎的喘息声。他开始用手指抽插起了后穴，为了能更精准地触摸到那个地方，他抬高了屁股，将腿更张开了些。运动中的手遮挡住了完全兴奋起来的性器的一大半，倒是正吞吐着手指的后穴一览无遗，被屏幕后数不清的人品味着。  
「手指很容易伸进去了嘛」  
「已经做过准备了吗？」  
「看起来很习惯的样子」  
「屁股完全抬起来了，好色」  
「居然真的开始做了，有点好笑」  
「今天的配菜终于要来了吗」  
「怎么突然不说话了www看来是完全屈服于欲望了啊」  
「看不太清楚，能更靠近摄像头吗？」  
「实际上已经和别人做过了吧？」  
“只试过自己做……”手上的速度丝毫没有慢下来，但大脑忙着处理一波波不间断的快感信息，根本无暇腾出空间去思考如何回应评论。尾音比平时说话拉长了一些，混杂着鼻息和喘息以及不自然的停顿。  
「还以为有过金钱交易呢」  
「那和我交往吧，我会好好用你后面的」  
“哈……哈……不要。反正只是想着把我当人肉飞机杯吧？反正只是贪图新鲜，腻了之后或者我的屁股松了之后，就会把我扔掉吧。世界上的情侣大多都是这样的哦。”  
「我和我女朋友是初恋一直没分哦」  
“那么你看我的直播她知道吗？现在告诉她怎么样？肯定会觉得你在背叛她的吧。”他注视着评论栏，希望有人能反对他刚说的“就会把我扔掉”的话，但直到换了话题，也没有评论对这句话做出反应，他沉默了一会儿，羞耻感涌了上来，知道自己就不应该抱有任何期待。“不过都是你活该，假如恢复了单身的话，我还是你最好的伙伴哦。”  
「你也不会有女朋友」  
「不要把我们混为一谈」  
「连女朋友都交不到的人凭什么说这种话」  
「对不起呢？快给我说」  
“你才应该说对不起啊。假如像其他直播间一样全是在夸我，那我肯定很快就完事了吧。又要回复你们这些败坏心情的评论，还得集中注意力去让自己兴奋起来。我又不是M，你们的这些评论只会浪费时间而已，我也想快点完事快点睡觉。准备这个直播可是很耗费精力的，又不是像某些人一样吃吃早餐说些无趣话那样就能完事。”  
「你不也只是插插后穴就有人看吗」  
「明明在模仿别人，却对被模仿的人一点都不尊重」  
“因为好不容易能入侵他的账号，他却改了密码不让我用啊。本来还想用他的推特再发一次通知的，太可惜了。”  
「做这种直播还要用别人的企业账号发通知，会被杀的吧？」  
「ガクくん换了密码真是太好了呢！」  
「像你这种人被打一顿会不会老实一点？」  
“哈……”他感觉打在自己身上的聚光灯散开，追逐光亮的本能印刻在人们的基因里，他当然知道这些人最想看到的是什么，所以才会隐瞒着自己模仿着的那个人，做些本人绝对不会做的直播。假如他知道了这件事会怎么样，会像以前自己偷偷用对方推特那样一脸厌恶地原谅自己吗？还是会狠狠地把自己揍一顿？他当然希望是后者，或许一直以来他内心深处都在渴望有人能打消这些幼稚念头，又或者只是想撕破对方的圣人印象。  
“那好吧。”像是自暴自弃一般拿起旁边放着的假阳具，“你们最喜欢的就是这个环节了吧？”  
「噢噢！」  
「来了！！！」  
「不要浪费我们的时间啊，垃圾」  
「等了一晚上！！」  
「快点！！」  
“欸……？情绪温差会不会太大了点？明明刚才还一直都在发些垃圾评论的。不过遵循自己的欲望是好事，我不讨厌这份直率哦，虽然是对自己下半身的。”  
只是抓起这一根东西，便能吸引全场目光，口罩下上翘的嘴角僵直了起来，所有努力居然不及一根棍子。他模仿着成人影片里演员的动作，将假阳具贴在脸旁，轻轻敲打着自己的脸，将口罩下端拉开，勉强看到下唇，他将假阳具伸向自己的唇部，轻吻了一下顶端，伸出舌尖舔舐假阳具前端。  
“该怎么办呢？直接插进去就可以了吧?”  
「也只能这样了吧？」  
「加油啊，很期待哦」  
「好色……」  
“但是上面还有些按钮，不是很明白怎么用。为什么只画图标不写上文字呢，默认所有人都能看懂吗？明明是该设计成猴子都懂怎么用的东西，却搞得这么复杂。”  
「都按一下就可以了吧？」  
「没有说明书吗？」  
「插进去调到最大档就可以了wwww」  
「要我教你吗？」  
「很期待哦」  
“诶……”他看着比刚刚热情许多评论栏，发出意味深长的声音，他看到画面里自己的嘴角上扬着，连忙将口罩拉回原来的位置，“那我开始了。”  
他好不容易打开了润滑剂的盖子，将润滑剂挤在假阳具的顶端，润滑液从顺着茎部向下缓缓流动，在屏幕灯光下反射着淫靡的光。他伸手抚上假阳具，将润滑剂从顶端向下慢慢抹均匀，黏稠的透明液体包裹着整个柱体，像是套了一层保护套。他坐在地上拿起假阳具，抵在后穴上，刚做完扩张的入口像是在欢迎进入一般，十分顺利地将前端吞入。  
“呜……”  
「看上去已经完全准备好了的样子」  
「不要勉强自己哦」  
「看样子很舒服啊」  
「这是今晚我最不生气的时候」  
「果然只要闭嘴就很可爱啊」  
「重头戏要来了」  
「哈……ピースサインくん……喜欢……」  
“比手指要粗一些，不知道能不能好好全部插进去……”  
「腿张开点会比较方便进去」  
「加油，你可以的」  
「慢慢来也没关系，不要弄伤自己了哦，毕竟是第一次嘛」  
“诶……”突然温柔起来的评论让他起了身鸡皮疙瘩，久违被关心的感觉，让他突然担心自己是否配得上。他努力将手里的假阳具往体内深入，直肠内手指从未到达过的地方，被假阳具扩张开来。体内被填满的充实感，被人关注的畅快感，从身体最深处散发出来的温热，一切都让人感到安心，就像是重返母亲怀抱一般，所有负面情绪都被抽离出来。  
“哈……哈……里面感觉好难受……”  
「全部吞进去了！」  
「恭喜你！感觉很舒服吧？」  
「ピースサインくん……努力了呢……」  
「喜欢」  
「舒服吗？想看ピースサインくん更色的样子」  
“可以哦……”他张开自己的双腿，后穴随着他粗重的呼吸吞吐着整根没入的性器。他知道自己的穴口还没完全适应这么粗大的东西，但还是伸手握住性器底部，按下了上面的按钮，轻微的震动从尾椎骨部分扩散到全身，前端的酸软感更发明显，他握住了自己勃起的生殖器，将流出的前列腺液抹在柱体上，开始套弄了起来。  
「看起来好舒服的样子」  
「想看ピーサインくん的乳头」  
“你们要求真多啊……”  
「想看，求求你了」  
「¥20000」  
「好可爱，ピースサインくん的喘息好可爱」  
“真是一群用下半身思考的人呢……”嘴上依旧不留情，但他还是顺着评论的意思，将衣服从下端掀起来，用下巴夹住衣服，露出了乳首。白皙的皮肤上深粉色的两点早已兴奋起来，他捏上自己的乳头，摩挲起来，他用力揉捏着，想借助胸前的刺痛感将自己不断被冲散的理智拉回，但这一段段的痛感很快被拔掉尖刺，化为柔和的快感，刺激全身都不断抽搐着。他一直把成人电影里玩弄乳头便可获得快感的情节当作促销影片的谎言，但实际体验到时候却要比想象中舒服数倍。屏幕后的双眼紧盯着自己，一股股灼热的视线像是无形的手，在裸露在空气里的肌肤上四处抚摸，露骨的视线胡乱而又粗暴地扫过全身。他张开的腿舒服得忍不住乱动，乳头的刺激在这些无形的手的抚弄下直直挺立，敏感得就连细微的气流的变化也能感受到，并因此而更加兴奋起来。  
他用手将前端的前列腺液涂抹在乳首上，食指与中指夹着因充血而变得暗红的乳首，上下磨擦着。乳首因前列腺液的润滑减少了磨擦的感觉，黏黏的液体粘在乳首上，与干燥磨擦时所产生的快感丝毫不同。刚才因为刺激而产生的愉悦瞬间变成焦躁感，光是乳首提供的快感还不足以让他迎来高潮，他需要更多的目光，更多的赞扬，更多无论来自心理还是生理上的刺激，去抵达观众们都想看到的终点。  
“嗯……你们就喜欢这样子的吧，我都知道的。”  
「ピースサインくん最强！ピースサインくん最强！ピースサインくん最强！」  
「真想咬一口」  
「叔叔我已经受不了了」  
「啊……喜欢……」  
“你们还想看更多吗？”  
「想！」  
「给我们看看吧」  
「求你了」  
他将假阳具拔出，震动着的硬物凸起的顶端按压住前列腺。“呜！——”他整个身子仰了起来，喉结不断滚动着，嘴里发出了像动物一般低声呻吟着听不出任何意义的声音。他从旁边拿出抽纸，擦了下被滴落下的润滑剂液体和体液打湿的地板，再抽出一张抽纸擦了擦湿漉漉的前端和因刚刚的大幅抽插而在后穴结出少许白沫的润滑剂。  
保持着假阳具持续震动的状态被固定在地上，他检查了下底座紧紧吸住地板的吸盘，确定完全稳固后，猛地坐下去，整根柱体没入后穴之中。  
“——————！”喉咙连声音都发不出，只有拔高到近似头腔共鸣的声音发了出来，画面上自己的脸皱着眉头，即便戴着口罩也能从仅露出的双眼里看到被情欲冲昏头脑的样子。他皱着眉头，双膝跪在地上，用腿部力量支撑起整个身体，穴口一下一下地将自慰器吞入，享受着震动与摩擦同时带来的快感。  
“哈……好舒服……嗯……好舒服……”  
「哦哦？」  
「更色了」  
「¥20000」  
「前面在滴水」  
「¥5000」  
「好可爱……」  
“嘿嘿……”他看着评论笑了出声，为了回应屏幕后面的人的期待，也为了获取更多受肯定的快感，每次都将屁股抬到假阳具的顶端，再重重坐下，巨幅的快感让他感觉自己像是要被贯穿了一样。前列腺被挤压的快感连同乳首与前端的刺激一起，冲击体内的每一根神经，但大脑依旧在渴求着，体内的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着“还不够，需要更多”。他加快了腿部运动的速度，但很快就开始酸软起来，缺乏运动的大腿并不能承担起长时间持续快速的运动。  
「要不要休息一下？不要勉强自己哦？」  
「ピースサインくん已经很努力了呢」  
「改为蹲坐式会比较省力哦」  
“哈……你们只是想看我张开双腿的样子吧？嗯……啊！不过没关系，会给你们看的。”  
他放开自己的乳头和前端，双腿呈“M”字型张开，双臂分别撑在地板上，保持平衡，以防被快感冲晕头脑时摔在地上。他的屁股上下运动着，看上去比刚才着急了许多。  
「像狗坐着的姿势」  
「前面跟着一颤一颤地好可爱ww」  
「好像舒服得没在看评论了」  
“……有在看哦，所以多夸夸我吧。”  
「太棒了」  
「这是我看过最棒的直播」  
「最喜欢ピースサインくん了」  
「ピースサインくん好可爱」  
「会把你高潮的样子印刻在脑海里的」  
“真的吗？都是在骗人的吧？”  
「真心的」  
「你超可爱的」  
「想成为你的男朋友女朋友炮友」  
「我一直的单推只有你哦」  
“嘿嘿……”从未尝试过被夸奖的语句包围的感觉与头一回如此剧烈的快感结合在一起，头脑像是要融化一样，什么都思考不了，只有能接收喜悦与舒服的信号。他把一切都交给了本能，加快了抽插的速度，后穴在假阳具的抽插下，不断发出“咕啾咕啾”的水声。口罩的带子因为剧烈的运动而从耳廓间脱落，但他的手要支撑着身体保持平衡，无暇顾及单边掉落下来的口罩。已经怎么样都没关系了，他这么想着，脸也好，表情也好，怎么样都已经无所谓，什么东西都好，有人想看的话就从里到外让他看个够。  
「喂喂，口罩掉下来了，没关系吗」  
「脸很可爱啊」  
「连舌头都伸出来了，好色哦」  
「完全是已经沉溺在快感之中的表情嘛」  
「这样的ピースサインくん更喜欢了」  
他半张着嘴喘着气，舌头耷拉在唇边，少量唾液随着嘴角流了下来，半眯着双眼。眼前一片模糊，连评论栏也无法看清楚，但是被屏幕背后的人们注视着的感觉，比刚开始的时候还要清晰数倍。  
“哈……嗯……哈……！”他抓住自己的阴茎，快速套弄起来，有什么无形的东西堆积在腹部，迅速胀大，叫嚣着要冲出体内。下半身一并涌起的骚麻感让他不自觉地挺直起腰，他加快套弄下体的速度，直视着屏幕后面的每一个人。  
“看着我吧，快看着我。”像是哀求一般的话语混夹在喘息之中，他紧皱着眉头闭上眼，黑暗里的自己正在被别人包围着，他坐在人群的中心，屁股下坐着的底座缓缓升高，所有人都抬起头望着他就如仰望着天上的太阳一般，毫不吝啬口中的赞美之词。底座上升的速度越来越快，能看到底下的人越来越多，无一例外地将目光紧紧地放在自己身上，正是他梦寐以求的情景。  
「嗯？」  
「没听清在说什么」  
「看来已经舒服得说不出话来了」  
「是快要射了吧」  
「连快射的时候的表现都这么可爱」  
“——！”连声音也发不出，身体深处像是被海浪冲打着一般，一波又一波的快感冲击着整个身体。只剩单边还挂着的口罩也掉落在一旁，半张着的嘴在大力地吸取着氧气，眼睛像被什么笼罩住，评论栏的文字模糊不清。他还没从刚才的幻觉里走出来，他只感觉浑身被温暖笼罩着，像是披上了由冬季旭日散发出的阳光所织成的披肩，温柔地包裹住他的内在外在。地上刚射出的精液是被太阳晒暖的浅滩，空气里弥漫着刺鼻腥臭的石楠花味此时也变得柔和起来，他甚至听到了屏幕后响起的掌声和礼炮声，所有祝福都只为他一个人送上。  
「恭喜处女毕业！虽然用自慰道具根本不算」  
「成功用后面射了呢」  
「第一次感觉这么舒服吧？太好了呢」  
「ピースサインくん，刚刚很可爱哦」  
「太喜欢了」  
「是舒服到哭了吗？」  
“欸？”他摸了摸自己的脸，脸上湿湿的，他胡乱地用手背搓了搓自己的双眼，手背被泪液打湿，红色的眼影被粘落下来。  
“才不是为了这个才哭的。真的不是。”  
「眼影没这么红反而好看了点」  
「脸是真的可爱」  
「和ガクくん微妙地不像，但还是帅哥脸嘛」  
「虽然只有声音好听和脸好看这两个优点而已」  
“为什么刚结束之后就立刻开始对我开启嘲讽模式了呢？明明刚刚还在说喜欢我的，真实不坦率啊。”  
「因为你性格很差嘛」  
「但是刚刚那里是真的很色情」  
「现在也还是很喜欢ピースサインくん哦」  
「ピースサインくん，爱你哦」  
“欸？好轻浮。”他把单边带子还挂在耳朵上的口罩摘下，正脸面对着摄像头，刚高潮完稍显疲惫的脸却浮现出刚刚一直没出现过的笑容。  
「下次还会播吗？」  
“还想看吗？以后就像刷播放量的机器一样不断地重放我的直播吧……”他的视线离不开依旧刷着夸奖自己的评论栏，嘴角上扬起来，“下次你们想看些什么呢……？”


End file.
